


Singing in the Shower

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Ava is... dealing with this whole "existential crisis" thing and Sara decided to go over to her apartment and help.





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a hot minute since I posted something, but I'm back with a short kinda-angsty fic!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better and twitter @EllaLancelot.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ava Sharpe was a mess. Maybe not on the outside, but definitely on the inside.

Just when she thought things were going great for her, just when she thought she had finally reached the top of the mountain, things came crashing down.

Slowly but surely, things had been crumbling for a while now, but Sara saying she couldn't do this anymore was the triggering event that caused an avalanche of pent up feelings to rush out all at once, and the whole clone thing on top of everything was just another stab at Ava's emotional stability.

She had been trying to rationalize this. Of course she had. Ava had been working through this in her mind non-stop since she found out about the clones. She had been working out every possible theory, outcome, and solution, trying to find a way to put a spin on the whole thing so that it didn't make her feel confused and awful.

She and Sara had talked, and they had drank, and they had come to the conclusion that this was probably Rip's doing, but that still didn't help.

There was still this weight on Ava's shoulders and in her head. There was still a burning sensation on her face that only got worse when she tried to think about this whole thing. There was still a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Ava had left the Waverider after an hour or so and gone back to her apartment. Or what she thought was her apartment. Nothing felt real anymore. It was as if Ava was watching her own life through a glass window, and for all she knew, she was.

She needed to feel something, and she needed to clear her head.

It may have been the alcohol talking, but the best way Ava could think of to do this was to get in the shower with all of her clothes on and just sit there.

No rational thinking went into this decision, but within minutes, Ava was sitting on the floor of her shower, in her white button-up and blue time bureau slacks, looking up with her eyes closed as warm water hit her face.

Her head may have not felt any clearer, but at least she was feeling something. That was a start.

Ava contemplated going to get a bottle of wine from the pantry, but quickly decided against it when she came to the conclusion that is she were /drinking/ while in the shower fully-clothed, this whole situation would be even more depressing.

So she just sat there. Not really thinking, not really planning. Just sitting.

Until Ava heard her apartment window open.

She almost moved to stand up, but then she remembered that there's only one person who would climb through her apartment window at this hour.

Sara walked into the master bathroom, wearing the same thing she had been an hour earlier.

"Ava? You okay?" Sara asked from the doorway.

"Well, my life just changed completely and I'm half-drunk sitting in the shower fully-clothed having an existential crisis... so I'm going to go with no."

"Fair." said Sara "Do you want me to go?"

Ava considered. "No."

"Okay. I can make you tea or someth-"

"Can you sit with me?"

Sara sighed "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I'm fully clothed."

"You know what, fuck it." said Sara as she took off her boots and climbed into the large shower with Ava.

They sat in silence for a minute, enjoying the hot water and trying not to think about all the bad things that they were overwhelmed with these days.

"So, do you do this often?" asked Sara, trying both to strike up a conversation and make light of the situation.

"Not really."

"Do you want to talk."

"I don't know. I don't know what to do."

Sara moved closer to Ava, moving her body so that more of it was under the spraying shower head in the process. "Tell me what you're thinking. Maybe we can figure it out."

"Well, part of me wants to do the easiest thing and forget it ever happened. Erase my memory and let it all blow over. But that wouldn't be fair to you, and this is information that we're probably better off knowing."

"Don't worry about me." Said Sara "I'll be fine."

"But then my other option is to confront Rip, and I don't want to end up making a fool out of myself and look stupider than I already do. And what would I even say to him? Do I even want to know why how cloned me?"

Ava could feel tears falling but she wasn't sure how hard she was crying because of the shower water that was dripping down her face as well.

"What's the rational part of your brain telling you?" asked Sara, brushing a strand of wet blonde hair out of her face.

"The rational part of me it telling me to confront Rip, learn all I can, and maybe kick his ass."

Sara giggled "I'll help with that last part. Do you think that's what you should do?"

"I don't know. I think that in the end, it will help things, and make this less hard for me, but how can I even _think_  about confronting Rip about my past when just replaying today's memories in my head makes my face feel hot and I get nauseous? It's like I'm at literal rock bottom, and I can stand up and climb, but I just want to sit here and not move."

"You don't have to do any of this until you're ready." reassured Sara, placing a hand on Ava's shoulder.

Ava nodded "You're right."

"Okay, as much as I enjoy the shower floor life, this is starting to get depressing, so how about we turn that water off and go from there?"

"Sure." said Ava as she reached over to turn off the water.

"Do you want to go change into something... dry and I can meet you back here?"

Ava stood up "I really appreciate you being here for me, but are we still doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"The whole 'salty exes' thing. I get that you don't think you deserve love, and that's not true, but can we just stop with the charade for tonight and just be... us?"

Sara nodded "I was hoping you'd say that."  
________________________________________

Once both Ava and Sara were in dry pajamas and slightly better mental condition, they ended up back where they had started in Ava's master bedroom.

Ava was staring at her room and the pictures on her dresser.

"What are you thinking?" asked Sara.

"None of this feels real." said Ava "I feel weird being here in this apartment. It's as if I'm watching what I thought my life was from the third person perspective."

"What _does_  feel real, if anything?" asked Sara, grabbing the taller woman's hand.

"You. The Waverider. The Legends. My job at the Bureau. That's about it." said Ava "Oh, and Mallus."

Sara nodded "Not a bad list you have there. Why don't we go back and you can stay on the Waverider. We could use your help and maybe being there will help you adjust."

"Thank you, Sara."

"No problem. We have an extra room on the ship. Or you can sleep with me. Well, not _sleep_  with me. You can sleep in my room, is what I mean."

Ava flashed a quick smile. She hadn't realized how much she missed the flustered blushing version of Sara Lance. She pressed a quick kiss to the captain's lips.

"Let's go home." said Sara.

"Home." repeated Ava.

 

 


End file.
